1000 años por un beso tuyo
by FairHannabi
Summary: Botan esta preocupada por Hiei despues de su pelea con Mukuro en el torneo del Makai, su preocupacion la lleva a revelar sus sentimientos y descubrir sensaciones en el cuerpo humano que se le concedio. lemmon si no les gusta plis abstenganse


hy! continuare con mi otra historia pero la idea me entro y no me pude aguantar, como dije tiene contenido fuerte es un one-shoot y plis sean condecnedientes es el primer lemmon que hago.

yu yu hakusho no me pertenece!

* * *

><p>Mukuro lo acogió entre sus brazos mientras mi corazón palpitaba contra mi pecho de una forma de una forma que casi llegaba a doler. Ella había ganado la batalla, sin embargo, estaba segura que el su corazón al romper las cadenas que la atormentaban a ella. Me dolía no lo iba a negar; hace mucho que había aceptado que él y yo sencillamente no íbamos juntos.<p>

De modo que, lo que más me martirizaba y me golpeaba en la mente era la preocupación, estaba bien?. Con una escusa patética me separe de Koenma y de George y corrí como no lo había hecho en mi nuevo cuerpo humano hacia la enfermería donde lo llevaron.

Espere con paciencia mientras lo atendían, mis manos jugaban distraídamente con la tela de mi kimono apretándolo y arrugándolo "_el es fuerte se que está bien vamos Botan no seas tonta es Hiei por todo el Reikai_," me repetía a mí misma.

-señorita ya puede pasar- la voz de la enfermera me sobresalto y entra casi atropellándola en el proceso a la habitación. Estaba recostado en la camilla y a pesar de las vendas se veía bien. Se veían en realidad apacible, como se veía siempre que dormía "_Botan ya basta no es el momento para soñar despierta con él_" me acerque con el corazón empezando a calmarse y me senté en la cama al lado de él, le acaricie distraídamente el cabello y lo detalle como tantas lo había hecho de lejos.

Su cara se veía tan calmada, sus labios, af malditos labios; genial ahora me culpa de el hasta maldecía cosa que no he hecho en 1000 años de vida este cabeza hueca me hace serlo, maldecir, pensar en el, verlo a el de formas que nunca me hubiera atrevido a imaginar… fantasear con cosas que ni la pervertida de Shizuru pensaría.

Vi su cuerpo, tan bien formado por medio de todo su entrenamiento y su vida de guerrero, mi corazón volvió a acelerarse ya no precisamente por preocupación y sentí la sangre agolparse en mis mejillas.

-hiei- susurre cuando mi mirada se poso en sus labios finos y un poco carnosos, como seria besarlo?. Su cuerpo irradiaba calor por el hecho de ser un demonio de fuego estar con el debía ser un infierno. Un verdadero infierno en llamas del que feliz me dejaría condenarme. Toque esos labios en un efímero roce, suaves, cálidos.

Alce un poco mas mi mirada _"oh, por Koenma y Enma y todos los dioses que vendrán después" _no me había dado cuenta del brillo intenso en la frente de Hiei. Ahí no, ahí no nonono.

Me levante como un resorte dispuesta a irme y no volver mas, a hablar seriamente con Koenma de la posibilidad de desaparecer mi espíritu. El brillo en su frente desapareció y sus parpados empezaron a moverse. Me moví hasta la puerta pero una fuerte y profunda voz me detuvo.

-adonde crees que vas onna*- me paralice con mi cuerpo temblando mientras lagrimas se empezaban a agolpar en mis ojos – ven.

Me voltee y camine incapaz de verlo, sentí como se intentaba sentar en la cama y en un impulso lo ayude, increíblemente no se quejo

-yo ..Hiei lo siento..yo todo lo que viste es.. es

-cállate- me lo dijo suave, sin ni un asomo de molestia en su voz- mírame- lo obedecí encontrándome con esos ojos carmín profundo que había aprendido a querer- todo lo que pensaste, es verdad?

Asentí levemente mientras lagrimas empezaban a bajar por mi cara, me sentía tan humillada .- entiendo que a ti te interesa Mukuro por favor solo déjame ir ..yo

-te dije que hicieras silencio… Botan- mis ojos debieron verse enormes de la sorpresa, mi nombre había dicho mi nombre .- a mi no me interesa Mukuro en ese aspecto, es una persona que me entiende y mi superior algo asi como..una amiga supongo.

Mis labios empezaron a temblar. Que estaba pensando? Se veía serio y su mirada como siempre imposible de leer. Mi mente no reacciono ni si quiera cuando una mano vendada subió hasta mi mejilla removiendo las lágrimas

-no tiene que preocuparte por mi estoy bien.- aun no me había movido no podía. Sentí mi cuerpo moverse por voluntad propia hacia sus labios apenas rozándolos con los míos. No pude aguantarlo lo necesitaba tanto.

No me separo, ni me empujo, ni me grito o amenazo. Por fin mi mente reacciono cuando sus labios profundizaron el beso y sentí su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar. Abrí mis labios ansiosa como lo sospeche se sentía tan cálido, esto debía de ser un endemoniado sueño pero se sentía tan real tan bien.

Nos seguimos besando y sentí un fuerte brazo alrededor de mi cintura que me cargo como si de una pluma me tratase y me recostó en la camilla. Sus manos empezaron a pasear por mi cuerpo nunca dejando de besarme.

_Que no acabe por favor que este sueño no acabe_. Me seguía repitiendo, una de sus manos se aferro a mi cabello mientras otra paseo desde mi cadera bajando por mi pierna. Se separo un poco de mi y nuestros alientos chocaron. Su esencia me mareaba, pinos y tierra húmeda. Suspire mientras me hundía en el carmín.

Me lamio el labio inferior antes de volver a besarme, lo abrece por el cuello para pegarlo mas a mi y sentí sus manos jugando con mi kimono para abrirlo, cuando lo logro y lo abrió quede expuesta a él en ropa interior

-Hiei..yo.- me sentía tan apenada pero al mismo tiempo quería que me viera, deseaba que me viera.

Me recorrió con sus manos el pecho haciendo que un gemido escapara lo que me hizo apenarme mas.- te dije que hicieras silencio onna..hn.- me sonrió con esa mueca cínica que me encantaba y me hizo temblar

Eres, hermosa.- sus labios empezaron a recorrer mis pechos besándome por arriba de sostén yo estaba en la gloria. Mis manos fueron hasta su camisa y la jale, el empezó a quitársela pero lo pare. Me miro con confusión, adoraba esa mirada se veía tan inocente.

-es que siempre ..yo..jeje..podrías arrancártela como cuando peleas.- una risa escapo de sus labios, una de verdad y con una mano se la arranco dejándola inservible. Al ver la escena sentí unas cosquillas en mi vientre mientras me sonrojaba.

Mis manos jugaron con su cinturones ansiosa, estaba tan nerviosa ni si quiera podía quitárselos, el remplazo mis manos y sus pantalones desaparecieron rápido dejándole desnudo.

Alce la vista rápido, no aun no estaba lista para verlo. El me sonrió con un atisbo de dulzura y me acaricio la cara volviendo a besar y pegando sus caderas con la mias.

-Botan.- me miro serio, o no yo sabía que no todo era bello- no estoy haciendo esto por tu cuerpo… yo…hn..demonios, mira .- se veía como trabado sin saber encontrar las palabras, estaba expectante por lo que diría.- te he visto ya desde hace tiempo, la verdd es que me atraes me atraes mucho

Sonreí como llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo, mis ojos brillaron, no no era el te amo y el poema de mis sueños pero era lo mas parecido que llegaría a ser con mi demonio de fuego y me bastaba lo bese arrastrándolo conmigo por el cuello.

Volvimos a besarnos sus manos me recorrieron lentamente, una se apoyo en mi cintura y la otra me desabrocho el sosten quitándomelo. Su boca descendió el camino hasta mi pecho. Cuando su lengua toco esa parte sensible de mi pecho lance un gritito de placer y sus dedos se aferraron a mi cintura un poco fuerte mientras el seguía entretenido.

-Hiei- susurre.- bajo por mi vientre y sus manos arrebataron la ultima prenda que nos separaba. Volví a suspirar y el volvió a besarme.

Sentí uno de sus dedos acariciando mi intimidad y una corriente me recorrió completa, nunca había sentido nada parecido. Cerré los ojos fuerte y apreté mis labios.

-Botan.- lo mire y en sus ojos, mas rojos de lo habitual, había una llama que no le había visto. Me beso con mas fiereza y pego su miembro contra, yo abri las piernas or instinto con mi cuerpo temblándome.

Me aferre a su cuello, sabia que iba a doler pero que demonios por solo un beso de el me revelaría al mismo Enmma. Me acaricio mi parte trasera y se acomodo encima mío. Lo sentí entrar con cuidado. Una punzada de dolor me atravesó, maldición como dolía. Era grande ahora lo sabia.

Sentí como me beso suave en el cuello mientras iba adentrándose mas y subió hasta besarme en la oreja. Dolor y placer, que combinación.-tranquila.- esa voz tan gruesa mando otra corriente por mi cuerpo y me relaje un poco. Lo sentí entrar completo y escuche un gemido ronco, casi un gruñido y me excite aun mas.

Empezó a moverse lentamente y le clave las uñas en los hombros, en algún momento el dolor se fue y empecé a sentir algo, como un golpeteo rítmico que cada vez tocaba algo en mi que me hacia sentir tan pero tan bien. Me hacia sentir tan viva como nunca en mis mil años de espíritu me había sentido.

Empecé a gemir su nombre o intentaba, ya que no podía formular ni una silaba coherente. Sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda y empezó a gruñir mas seguido pero no aumentaba el ritmo. Lo entendí era por mi

Sonreí un poco y le mordisquee el lóbulo de la oreja.- mas, Hiei mas.- soltó un gemido mas alto y empezó a embestir mas fuerte vi su cara contraída de placer mientras cuerpo experimentaba cosas maravillosas. Sentía que algo estaba pasando estaba llegando a un punto lance un gemido que mas bien fue un gritito pronunciando su nombre y sentí la corriente eléctrica mas divina recorriendo mi cuerpo. Apreté con fuerza mis piernas a su cintura.

Mi interior lo apretó un poco y con eso sentí como el cuerpo de le temblaba y un gruñido atrapado en su garganta indicaba que el también había sentido esa corriente tan magnífica. Se quedo quieto encima y dentro de mi.

-Botan.- me beso con delicadeza .- te…quiero.- yo sonreí mientras un lagrima se me escapaba y lo miraba, le acaricie un mechon negro rebelde que se escapo de su bandana

-yo a ti Hiei, te amo.- el se tenso y salió de mi, pero quedándose encima de mi me volvió a besar

tiempo.- me susurro y yo asentí haciéndole entender que lo sabia.

Se recostó y me recosté en su pecho acariciándolo, no no era un sueño.. era mejor rei como una tonta estaba tan feliz. Se movió un poco y lanzo un quejido de dolor.

-estas bien?.- me levante un poco a mirarlo el solo sonrió orgulloso

-. Hn, no es que le haya dado descanso mucho las heridas verdad?.- me sonrojo y el se rio un poco.- oye por cierto…como es eso de que soy un cabeza hueca?.- ahora fue mi risa la que se dejo escuchar.

* * *

><p>ahi esta me facinaria escuhar sus comentarios! asi que los rr seran bienvenidos! sin mas adioss n.n<p> 


End file.
